


helping the lost

by pastelwolfie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Instability, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, dream’s an asshole thanks, have fun mfs, i hate this so much, name one minor the man hasn’t damaged from smp, thats a joke but not really don’t come for me, whoops, zero comfort whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwolfie/pseuds/pastelwolfie
Summary: tw//attempted suicide/assisted suicide attempt.everyone was a pawn in a bigger game. his game.sometimes, you had to make sacrifices. others, you can take a free advancement when it presents it to you.sometimes you can have a little fun with it, too.——————————hi welcome back to 1am oneshotswitness as i make dream get ranboo to listen to the voices in his head whilst pretending to help and watch in abject horror as techno, phil, tommy, tubbo, eret and niki are left with breaking pieces.no shame.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), all implied platonic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	helping the lost

**Author's Note:**

> tw// again for attempted suicide 
> 
> look at me go, the creativity juices are really on a roll now huh
> 
> i’m working on something longer rn just gimmie a bit it’s a big fuckin crossover, a’ight?  
> aight.

there was a warm orange glow barely lining the horizon, painting the edges of the sea in its luminous bright. the dark of the night sky swam above, stars glistening like specks of glitter on a dance floor.  
it was serene. calm. beautiful.

ranboo could almost admire it.  
almost.  
alas, his thoughts were intrusive and the noise of their static fear and confusion drowned out all of the beauty.  
“you did it, didn’t you?”  
a calm voice that, for once, wasn’t his own, spoke beside him- soft and almost comforting, though he knew better than to see past the accusatory tone the words held.   
“d-did what?”  
he wracked his whirling brain, desperate for context. what did he do? he knew what he did. did he? he didn’t do whatever it was! but he did didn’t he? he was a traitor, right? but how could he betray someone if he was never on their side to begin with? how-  
“really, ranboo? you don’t remember?”  
before he could reply, dream continued:  
“you blew up the community house. you burned down george’s house. you sold cabinet secrets to the enemy, you tried to assassinate the man who considers you one of his only friends. how could you?”  
the tone was now more accusatory than comforting, he couldn’t stop himself from edging away from the man as the words flooded his brain. did he do those things? he’d remember if he did, right? surely? but he never remembers anything. how could he remember?  
“no- no- you couldn’t have. no. you didn’t do that. you wouldn’t. would you? you wouldn’t hurt your friends- would you? no- no you wouldn’t, you’d-“  
“you have, ranboo. you’ve hurt them so, so much. an apology won’t cut it.”  
dream cut him off, and a foreboding pit began to grow in his stomach, aching with a feeling of dark inevitably.  
“they’re all so, so upset. don’t you want to make them happy? to make them smile?”  
ranboo knew he shouldn’t trust dream. it was dream, for primes sake- but... he couldn’t even trust himself, could he? dream had taken the time to talk to him... to calmly explain what he’d done and not yell at him, not overwhelm him...  
surely, he must be trying to help.  
a feeble nod. 

“you want to make them happy? i know somethings that could help, it would make everyone so, so happy. they’d all be so grateful, everyone will forgive you. i know it.”

the way he used himself as an anchor, dream knows things. he remembered. ranboo wants nothing more than to right his wrongs, fix his mistakes. a calm washes through him instead of the static fear he’s used to when the older (yet smaller) wraps his arms around him in a hug. the whisper that graces his ears makes him freeze, stock-still, lips beginning to tremble as his eyes began to water.  
“jump, ranboo. it’s the only way.”  
his voice was soft, like a mother soothing her dying child in their final moments.  
“no- no i don’t, i don’t want to i- i don’t want to die, i- i don’t-“  
“shhh, ranboo. you know you have too. don’t be selfish. don’t you want everyone to be happy?”  
dream chided, running a soothing hand through his hair, melting him further into the faux, calmly wrapped panic.  
“y-yes, o- of course i do...” he breathed, legs beginning to feel weak as tears began to fall freely from his eyes, leaving stinging and aching tracks as they fell.   
“then do it. for them. for us. for you.”  
the words were so quiet he could almost not hear them, but he did, and the embrace was broken, leaving ranboo swaying slightly on his feet. he leans forward to pee at the waves crashing against the cliff below, a fall from here would certainly kill him, right? if not that, then the water would. he wasn’t sure if it was the ricocheting of screams from memories he can’t quite remember making his head throb or the sound of the crashing waves, or even something else entirely. but as he takes another step closer, desperate thoughts of redemption and forgiveness clouding his mind, ranboo doesn’t notice how dream smiles cruelly, suppressing a violent chuckle.  
he’s vaugely aware of his name being called, but he doesn’t know if it’s dream telling him it was the right thing to do, his mind, or a truck of the wind .

he closed the final step, content on letting himself fall forward and plummet below if it meant everyone else could be happy. 

only for them.

———🥂———

“ranboo?”  
“ranboo!”  
“ranboo, where are you?”  
“ran- ranboo! ranboo, we’re- holy shit, is that dream?”  
“ranb- dream- what? ranboo, wait- wait ranboo, ranboo- RANBOO!”  
“ranboo, no! step away from the ledge, you’ll-“  
“get away from him, you bastard!”

the volley of yells and cried was accompanied by many different faces, all differing wildly from the next. it was a strange union of people, though they all shared a common goal in the moment: find ranboo.

phil and techno were the fastest, their voices honing the most anger as they spotted the two.  
tubbo and tommy were confused and scared out of their minds wits, for entirely separate reasons. one with concern for a friend and the other with nightmares of their darkest days flashing before them, begging the untimely end he never faced to never be cursed on anyone. ever.  
eret and niki were concerned for the boy who was a younger sibling to them, regret and fear fuelling their actions as the recent argument they had recently had spinning in their mind like a broken record.

they could all see the smirk behind the smiling mask as they all rushed towards the cliff, going as fast as physically possible. they heard the sound of dream’s evil chuckling and ranboo’s quiet rambling get louder, adrenaline pumping through their veins as each second passed slower than the last. 

he was leaning forward faster than they were reaching him, and by the time techno and phil had managed to reach the cliff face, ranboo had slipped. over. off. away.  
down.  
techno stared, widened eyes filled with stunted shock as he stopped dead in his tracks. phil lurched forward however, following the boy down, hoping that he could save the teenager yet. niki, tommy, eret and tubbo all came to a slow at the edge, watching as the rapidly shrinking figures of phil and ranboo plummeted down towards to crashing waves. 

techno was the first to snap out of it, the voices in his head roaring with sudden rage that fuelled his own anger.  
‘kill him!’  
‘rip out his spine! spineless coward’  
‘beat him to the floor, he just-‘  
‘murderer!’  
‘blood!’  
‘blood! blood!’  
‘blood for the blood god !!’

his axe was out before he could stop himself, swinging violently and heavily at the man in the green hoodie. techno could see the frown that graced his real face now, dodging the blows with strained effort. tommy quickly joined the assault, flanking dream from the back, before eret and niki pushed at him from the side, cornering him on all 3.   
he could either fight them, or go down.  
like ranboo.  
raising his axe, techno slammed it down with the whole-hearted intent to kill, but the familiar ‘vroop’ sound of an enderpeal created a bitter anger resonate within his chest.  
he had gotten away.  
again.

no time to yell, though, the flapping of wings in the wind and a sharp cry from tubbo brought them all back, turning to see phil land gracefully with a lanky body in his arms. phill dropped to his knees instantly, gently cradling the kid. techno pushed forward, looking to see what damage the fall had done.  
his eyes absorbed the burns on his face from where his tears had previously patched, flecks of burnt or raw skin revealing where the splash of the frothing sea foam had managed to leap at him.  
before he could tell phil to stop, he instructed all 4 of the others to hold on to eachother and demanded techno and niki hold on to him, and hang on tight. phil’s grip on ranboo seemed to stiffen as he pulled out the communicator, hissing an order through it to someone on the tiger side.  
the realisation hit him as he felt the familiar pulling effect of an enderpearl, before the familiar biting cold of his biome.

phil had told ghostbur to activate the stasis chamber, and he had taken everyone along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing i decide to post after knowing both of my bffs actively know my ao3 acc. is this shitshow
> 
> we really out here huh
> 
> eh, no shame here. i take pride in writing angsty oneshots and they can’t take that away from me sooo...  
> :P


End file.
